Doom Company
The Iron Warriors Doom Company was a Grand Company which took part in the Mercatorius Crusade on behalf of Chaos. Drawn by the opportunity to lay ruin to a wealthy bastion of the Imperium, the Doom Company was one of the early Chaos armies to take part in the Invasion of Mercatorius to support the rebel armies of the Gracchian Uprising. History of the Doom Company The Doom Company was formed by the Warsmith Tychon during the mid 41st Millenium. Although Imperial records are sketchy as to which exact conflicts they have taken part in, they are known to have played a role in the 13th Black Crusade. The Doom Company rose to prominence during the Invasion of Mercatorius as one of the early Chaos forces to become involved in the conflict. The heavily fortified outskirts of Varachia were a particular draw for the company. As Graccho's armies sought to move beyond the city limits, the company gave strategic and military support, being particularly happy to send Graccho's soldiers forward into their sieges. A detachment of the Company was similarly sent as part of the attack on Novus Mercatorius in an attempt to draw out the Imperial forces. This detachment saw significant action in building a foothold outside of the planet's main inhabited areas. The Doom Company began the Mercatorius Crusade by attempting to secure its place on Mercatorius Prime. In the Assault on Station PI220, the company succeeded in making inroads to Mercatorius' main power plant, then infested with Orks. Characteristics of the Doom Company The Doom Company is notable for its preference for Mark III armour and an unusually minimalist use of spikes and Chaotic decoration. It is said that their armoury and tanks look almost like they could be recently turned from a loyalist legion. This does not stop the Doom Company from using daemonic engines, particularly in the form of Helbrutes and Maulerfiends. The Doom Company, like many Iron Warriors, hold a strong preference for the use of auxiliaries. The company itself fights alongside a nurlge-aligned renegade militia known as the 'Father's Liberators', favoured by the company due to their resilience when marching towards their doom. Many of their armies consist of only a small group of Astartes, supporting a larger advance of their militias forward towards their enemies. Like many Iron Warriors, the Doom Company employs many large siege engines in its arsenal. It is known to begin by weakening their opponents through the use of lascannons, demolisher cannons, and laser destroyers, before Vernax the Lord Discordant leads his warmachines in a charge. The Doom Company is also known to fight alongside a detachment of Chaos Knights. Angrax the Destroyer is one particular knight which has fought alongside the company for many centuries, with his war dogs often forming an important part of any Doom Company seige. Notable Members of the Doom Company Tychon - Warsmith and Leader of the Doom Company Alvaron - Chief Sorceror of the Doom Company Mallax - Lord of Chaos (deceased) Baltharius - Lord of Chaos Vernax - Lord DiscordantCategory:Forces Category:Chaos